The snow angel
by CrimsonAbyss
Summary: After receiving a letter to confirm that Kenshin died in war the Kenshingumi are surprised when they find that Kenshin is not only alive, but has forgotten nearly everything, but Kaoru. Can they help Kenshin as he remembers his painful past?What happened
1. Prologue

_**The Snow Angel**_

_**By: **Crimson Abyss_

_Prologue_

_I normally don't like switching point of view so, fast but, work with me because; I will only do this in this chapter._

_**(Kenshin's Point of view)**_

It's so cold and yet I continue onward. Snow lies thick on my weary shoulders. I can no longer feel my feet they have become, nothing more then a block of ice, a burden of which I must carry towards an unknown destination. My only goal is to return home to my Kaoru, my family, my home. That is the only thing I can remember that is clear is Kaoru's face, her dojo, and some blurry faces which I once called my makeshift family. Anything other then that and the road home, is like a thick blanket of fog which clouds my mind. She's like a beam of light shining through a pitch black room that is why I keep going, because of her face…

I blink repeatedly trying to clear my vision of the snow lightly sprinkled over my frozen lashes. The wind stings my pale skin as it howls through bare tree limbs, which lace eerily over the night sky. I let a small smile form on my lips, my glazed violet eyes landing on an abandoned cottage. Some of the boards that held it together had ether been weathered to the point of nearly falling off, but still do as a okay shelter for someone for a short period of time and shied them from the whipping wind.

Slowly, but painfully, I wrapped a frost bitten hand around the door frame peeking inside before continuing on into the shack shutting the thin shoji door. I looked around the cottage surprised to find that it was actually being used. A small fire was going in the fireplace an orange light admitted from it and flickered from time to time as it continued to burn the wood inside away. Not, but a few feet from the dancing fire lay an spread futon as if awaiting whoever was going to return home, but I no longer cared who this drafty shack awaited all I wanted was to sleep and not wake up till winter ended.

Taking my sakabattou from my belt and placing it along side the futon, I tossed the thick covers back and slowly sank down into the welcoming futon resting my head on a small pillow which had been laid out neatly along with the bed. Soon I found my eyes growing heavy due to warmth and exhaustion and let myself fade away to a better place.

_**(Sanosuke's Point of view)**_

I drew my arms up to my chest my bandaged right hand still hanging on to the fish I caught earlier, which were suspended in the air by a strings attached to several hooks. Their frozen over eyes seemed to look back at me with hate of fooling them into thinking they were receiving a free meal. Laughing a bit a slid open the door to my run down shack I called my home tossing my catch on the floor beside the door.

That's when I noticed the redhead bundled up in my futon in a deep sleep in front of the fire I had lit earlier. I gasped lightly at the sight, 'It couldn't be Kenshin. I heard he died in the war a couple of months ago……Besides if it was him he would have sensed me when I walked into the room, much less would he ever take advantage of a strangers house.'

I frowned looking at the redheads paled skin, deciding to wake the stranger. "Hey, buddy wake up that's my futon your on and my house your in," I spoke clearly nudging his head with the tip of my foot. It only resulted in a little flutter of the mans eyes, but no sign of waking. My face scrunched up in annoyance as I gave it another try, "Hey wake up you bum, quit mooching off me and go find shelter somewhere else!"

This time the mans violet eyes fluttered open glazed over with sleep and fever, he gave a small shutter as he lifted his head reviling the cross shaped scar on his left cheek. My jaw nearly dropped at the sight of the cross shaped scar. It really was Kenshin! Slowly he sat up in bed shaking his head slightly to rid of vertigo, before apologizing. "Sessha is very sorry, it was just at the time this place looked-"Kenshin was cut off abruptly before he could continue.

"Wait till Jou-chan hears your still alive Kenshin! She'll be so, happy. Yahiko and the others might even return to the dojo if they here of your return!" I shouted with glee at the sickly redhead.

"Sanosuke…?" Kenshin asked a bit of uncertainty intertwining with his voice.

"Yeah buddy, just lay back down, rest for a while. I'll be back with Jou-chan soon, just wait on me," I replied before dashing out the shoji door into the bitter could.

_**(Kenshin's Point of view)**_

I lay back down on the futon my crimson tassels spraying out across the bed in all driffrent kinds of directions. Slowly I rolled my head to the left swallowing in an attempt to choke down the hacking cough that nagged me to let it out. 'Jou-chan…wasn't it that man Sanosuke's nickname for Kaoru. I feel that Sanosuke was once part of my family.' My thoughts were cut short as the cough I had tried so hard to hold back tore itself from my lungs racking my entire frame. My lungs felt as if they were on fire and would bust at any given time. Slowly I rose to my feet my eye's searching the shack for some water to subside the coughs. Spotting a bucket half filled with water I put my hand to my mouth coughing into it as I stumbled over to the liquid wrapping my calloused hand around the dipper that had been left in it. Carefully I lifted it to my mouth coughing a few more times before taking a sip of water and placing the dipper back in, clearing my throat.

Slowly I cast my eyes across the dimly lit room barely making out some fish that had been tossed to the floor carelessly. Carefully, I made my way over to the lifeless fish, bending and grasping the string that ties the trio of floundered fish together I lift them into the air so, that they are suspended in front of my paled face. "It looks as if he was just about to make dinner when he found me in his house," I whispered to no one in particular sighing. "Why does Sessha always have to mess up peoples plans?"

I shifted my eyes to the dimming fire barely going in the small fireplace then to my sakabattou. Once again I sighed trying to shut off my pounding headache from my thoughts. 'I guess I can at least prepare the fish for him so, they will be ready to cook when Sanosuke returns with Kaoru.' A small smile graced my lips at the mere thought of her. I can still remember every thing about her. Everything…. I love her long silky hair framing her porcelain face as it plays in the wind, her long dark lashes which cast a shadow on her ebony cheeks. Those small pink lips pulled into a small smile fit for an angel. Her long delicate fingers fumbling with the sleeve of her pastel yellow kimono and how could I forget those big bright sapphire eyes of hers that light up the gloomiest of my days.

Still smiling I grabbed my sakabattou from the pinewood floor, sitting Indian style in front of the fireplace. Slowly I pulled the sakabattou from the sheath, the blade scraping along the inside as it slid out with a 'Ching!' My eyes flicked up and down the length of the blade observing every little nick in the metal. I knew that I once knew how to use this sword and that I had been quite skilled with a blade. I also knew if it could tell its life story it would tell a great story indeed. Just looking at the blade told you it had been through a lot of hardships, but despite the great usage there wasn't the stain of blood upon it blade. If not for the small nicks in the metal here and there I would believe this Sakabattou was new.

Flipping the blade over to the sharp side so, that it would penetrate the fishes scaly skin I began cutting the fish in half. I pondered the fact of why, if I had indeed been a swordsman, why would I want a reversed blade sword? It just didn't make sense, what possible advantage could come out of a Sakabattou? The only possible thing it could do is slow your attack down…and not kill… That was it that had to be the reason I would use something such as this, I didn't want to kill.

I quickly flipped one half of the fish over and cut off the head, I then began using the dull side of the sakabattou to pry up the fish's silvery scales almost mechanically. I sighed to myself as I felt a sneeze coming on; I twisted my nose up in irritation beckoning the annoying tickle in my nose to subside. But to no avail I drew my left arm up in front of my face sneezing into the crook of my sleeved arm. It seemed as if my body was trying to rebel against the generous offer I was trying to perform and get Sanosuke sick. Time passed slowly as I finally finished up the fish, standing I threw the unneeded remains into the fire wiping my hands off on my hamaka.

Tiredly, I propped myself up against the one of the four walls in the one room shack shutting my heavy violet eyes. I meekly wondered what time Sanosuke would be back with my beloved, but the thought was cast away as I sank into the deep abyss of sleep…a crimson abyss…

(Kaoru's POV)

I stared blankly at the, 'Bad' sign on Sanosuke's back as the wind whipped at my light blue kimono angrily. It was too hard to believe after three years of depression and sorrow I am told that my red headed love has returned, but I have my mind set on thinking it isn't him. Why would I believe it was him after I received that horrible letter in the mail confirming my beloved's death?

I sigh inwardly as we finally reach Sano's shack, opening the door the rooster head beckons me in a silly grin painted on his face as I slowly step inside looking about. There in the corner of Sanosuke's shack sits that thick headed Rurouni I love so much, his brilliant crimson hair casting shadows upon his sleeping face. "Kenshin…" I mutter my azure eyes filling up with tears as I place a hand to my mouth.

"See Jou-chan I told you it was our Kenshin," grinned Sano leaning in the door frame.

I turned looking at Sanosuke, who finally come the rest of the way in, sliding the shoji door closed and trapping the bitter cold outside. "Is it all right…? ...I mean can I wake him?" I heard myself stutter, looking nervously at Kenshins sleeping form.

"Heh, why are you asking me?" shrugged Sano frowning at the sight of the already skinned and gutted fish. "Does that guy ever stop doing chores?"

I smiled vaguely turning back to Kenshin, my eyes softening as I tiptoed over to him kneeling down. Slowly I stretched my arm out about to trace part of the X shaped scar when Kenshins eyes snapped open, his arm immediately lashing out for my wrist. My eyes widened, I was completely frozen by fear as he jerked me forward holding my wrist in his bone crushing grip, molten gold eyes burning into my sapphire ones…


	2. Remembrance

_**The snow angel**_

**_By:_** _Crimson Abyss_

**_Chapter 1:_** _Remembrance **(Spoilers from the 19th book are in this chapter)**_

_(Kenshins POV)**(When someone is remembering/dreaming in this story it will be in italics)**_

_I stood holding my left cheek, fear of what I had done flashing through my eyes as a hot red liquid weaved its way through my calloused fingers. There in front of me a man laid his left shoulder split open spilling crimson blood onto the streets for all to see. He looks lifelessly out into the darkness of the night his hand reaching out for some unknown object. Slowly I pulled my katana from his throat leaving a gaping hole, pulling out a cloth to clean my blood stained katana. I cast my fear away reminding myself that it was my job, I worked as an assassin that's all. But still I writhed inside knowing something was wrong with this kill, I had made a big mistake I did not know what yet._

_I turned looking at the corner of an old building just as to men stepped out from behind it, rather sleazy looking men if I say so my self. I watch their mouths move, but no words. I hear myself reply to the two sheathing my sword, "Thank you, for fulfilling your duties."_

_Again one of the men makes a remark a surprised look painted upon his thin face. Once again I reply back my face as hard as stone, "It's nothing." _

_I observe the blood covered streets as I finally hear what the man is saying to me. "But…this man must have been quite a swordsman…to injure the great Himura..." _

_I almost want to laugh at the two, I do have to admit the man that lay before us in a pool of his own blood did have an amazing desire to live, I give him that, but skill? No. I look blankly at the two regretting that I had killed the man, tarnished my blade with yet another poor soul. "No. His skill was nothing, but his desperation to live…was terrible." Turning, I began walking away to go learn of my next assignment telling the others to, 'Please take care of the rest.' _

_After a few more steps I glance back something tugging at my heart as I watch the two men place a Tenchu sign upon the lifeless mans back. In a hushed whisper I tell the man who so, boldly tried to take me down, "Please achieve happiness…in your next life…"_

(Kaoru's POV)

For a moment the fire in the room even seemed to be frozen not even Sano uttered a word as Kenshin… No, Battousai continued to glare daggers into my eyes. "Kenshin...?" I questioned, trying my best to keep the frightened tone out of my voice. At the sound of my voice the amber slowly began to fade out of his wide eyes, violet filling them like water being poured into an empty cup.

"Kenshin…" I whispered again, this time to assure myself it was indeed him.

Slowly Kenshins hand slid from my small wrist looking at the floor in shame for what he had done. "Kaoru-dono…I-Sessha, is sorry…very sorry…"

I smiled at him despite what had happened brushing it off, "It's okay." Slowly my smile faded away as I caught sight of his pale sweaty skin and his brightly flushed cheeks. Anger immediately filled me, anger I had not had at the ex-fighter for hire in a long time. "Sanosuke!" I yelled rising to my feet, "Did you even take time to notice who sick Kenshin is? Don't you think you should have got Megumi first instead of me?"

"Hey, well I thought it could wait… and thought you would like to be the one who saw him first, besides you always said you wanted to take care of him Jou-chan," huffed Sanosuke gnawing at the fishbone in his mouth.

"I did, but this isn't the kind of take care of I meant," I huffed, still angered. What I had meant by taking care of him was I wanted to heal all his mental scars. "Now get you rooster butt out there in the cold and find Megumi!" I heard the annoyed rooster shuffle his feet muttering curses as he made his way out into the biting cold.

"Kenshin, are you okay?" I asked finally turning my attention to the sickly redhead. He nodded a bit in return his glazed eyes finding mine.

"Sessha isn't his best, but Sessha would pass for okay," Smiled Kenshin in return. Slowly the smile disintegrated from his lips his eyes scanning the run down shack stating the obvious. "This isn't your dojo Kaoru-dono, so why is Sano here?"

"Oh," I replied looking at a knot in the floor, "After you left for war, the Kamiya dojo just kind of drifted its separate ways. Sanosuke left and finally quit mooching off the dojo and bought his own house….er…shack and Yahiko moved out also using the money he receives from working at the Akabeko to find himself a nice home just off the edge of town. I told him it was too early to move out at this age, but he just laughed and said: "Well, busu I can't keep mooching off you forever like Sanosuke. I mean Tsubame has to have a man she can rely on, right?" I neglected to tell Kenshin the little conflict we had about him being a man and me being ugly.

When I looked up Kenshin's face was hidden behind his thick auburn bangs his head hung as if to ward off worry.

"Is something wrong?" I questioned knowing Kenshin hiding behind his bangs equals a depressed or worried Kenshin.

"This troubles Sessha Kaoru-dono… all those names you recall, all but Sanosuke's, Sessha can not seem to remember," Kenshin mumbled raising his eyes to mine.

I put on a fake smile a bit confused, but decided to play it off like I knew what was wrong so, that I didn't worry him further. "It's okay Kenshin, trust me…You'll remember, just don't strain yourself in the meantime, okay?" I spoke in return, placing a slender hand on his calloused one. He smiled faintly in return letting me know he appreciated my words, his eyes falling shut as sleep clamed the small redhead. I sighed inwardly removing my hand from his, turning to look at the shoji door Sanosuke had disappeared out of a while ago.

Kenshin didn't seem to sick, other then a small cold he had probably caught while wondering through the freezing streets of Tokyo. I gave a small childish smile as I cast a quick glance back at Kenshins sleeping form. It seemed as if it had been forever sense she had seen her Rurouni and if you call a year forever it had been. Sanosuke had not been drafted to help in the war, because he had finally hooked up with Megumi and she would soon give birth to a healthy baby boy named, Ryousuke. Megumi still worked at the clinic and on weekends Sanosuke would come from his shack and visit Megumi and Ryousuke sense he couldn't during the week thanks to his job. Yahiko of course was indeed too young and could not be drafted which left Kenshin.

Kenshin was of course one of the main ones they had wanted drafted, they told him they could use his help more then anyone else's. On top of him being a wonderful swords man, he was not married and had no children which made him even more ideal. I could see the look written all over his face saying, "Forgive this one," even though he hadn't even spoke a word as he began to tell me that he had been drafted.

For the moment I went numb the world was completely silent other then the beat of my own heart pounding in my ears. My lip trembled a bit as I tried to hold back tears; I had to be strong for Kenshin so, that he could be strong for me. Slowly, I slipped my arms around him burring my face in his gi and mumbling, "It's okay Kenshin… I know…I know you have to, you have no other choice because, if you did…I know, I just know you would stay with me …So as long as I am strong for you Kenshin…You must be strong for me. Promise me that…promise me you'll stay alive no matter what..."

I finally looked up just as his eyes filled with unshed tears and he quickly blinked them away, replacing them with a sad smile. "You are right Kaoru…Sessha would stay…Sessha would have it no other way, then to stay… and Kaoru? Sessha gives you his promise…"

I felt my face flush a bit with embarrassment, as Kenshin dipped his head locking lips with my own. I sighed into the Ronin's soft lips as he ran a rough yet surprisingly soft hand down my cheek. Finally he pulled back a smile painted across his face; I smiled back realizing the smile had finally reached those violet pools.

"Koishii, when this one returns… will do this one an honor and marry Sessha?"

I gave a small laugh pretending to have to think about it hard, but couldn't keep a smile off my face. "Of course, I will baka! But under one condition," I demanded my face growing serious.

"And what's that Koishii?"

"_Stop saying Sessha!"_

I smiled a bit as I watched Kenshin stir in his sleep a lone tear escaping from my eye. I wasn't sure what had caused him to forget everything and I know we will be starting over from scratch and I know he no longer remembers his proposal… but I do and maybe someday he will, but for now I can be thankful he still remembers me…

A/N: Sorry, this chapter is so short, but I just wanted to get everyone into what Kaoru was feeling before Kenshin left and to demonstrate their bond with each other. I hoped everyone liked it! Please RxR


	3. Authors note and answers to reviews

Authors Note: -.-; I'm very sorry about the last chapter, after reading over it. (Which I normally don't do.) I found many retarded mistakes… One being that I put here instead of hear. Well, after I finish the story I will go back over it and fix all the grammar mistakes in the story… Also, can anyone consider being a Betta for me? I really think I need one. L

Answers to reviews

**_Skenshingumi :_** Yep I did mean writhed, whoops… and memorization I didn't even think it was a word and thought I'd give it a try and my computer said it was. O.o I learn something knew everyday, but one thing I did not like how it sounded and was not to sure of how to word that part, actually there were many things I was not sure how to word…but oh, well the damage has been done. . Also, Thank you for reviewing I think it is very kind of you to point out my mistakes so, that I know not to repeat the thing I did last time. If you read next time feel free to point out my mistakes!

**_Antica:_** Thank you, for reviewing it is highly appreciated

**_Patience Halliwell_****** Thank you, for reviewing and please continue to read!

**_Du Weldenvarden Farcai_**: Thank you for the complement! Hope you keep reading, I hope I continue to write I know that L Under my last pen name I kind of got writers block on all 5 or 6 of my stories. O.o

**_Loviegirlie_**: Thank you so much for the complement, it means a lot!


End file.
